


de Arno Moments

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Fanart, Luke Pasqualino as Arno, M/M, NSWF at this point, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Vincent Cassel as Marquis, basically the slightest version of what you'd expect to see when de Sade is involved, god this pair is rare AF, i mean look at him, photo collages, will probably add more someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Aesthetically pleasing (at least i hope so) pictures of what could be imagined as various de Sade and Arno encounters during the French Revolution period, including one modern AU with Arno being an assassin for hire and the Marquis being a cabaret-like brothel owner.***Местами рейтинговые коллажи-эстетики с Арно и де Садом, бонусом modern!AU, в которой Арно – наемный убийца, а маркиз – владелец кабаре.





	de Arno Moments

≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈


End file.
